CS3: Fajni goście
Godzina 0.00 Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że o 25.61 miałem wyjąć zapiekankę. Uspokoiłem się tym, że tej godziny nie ma i w razie czego zwalę całą winę na Mietka, że podał mi złą godzinę. Potem uspokoiłem się bardziej, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że to sen, przecież nie znam jakiegoś Mietka, hmm..... ciekawe jaka godzina w realu. No dobra, sprawdzę Okiem Feniksa. Okej jest jasno, słońce w połowie drogi do zenitu + ta pora roku co jest, czyli około 9. Hmm..... a czy ja nie miałem tam być o 9.10, okej to wstaje. Ja: Pobudka Sygg Sygg: łeeeeeeee, nie dasz pośnić o syrenkach? Ja: Nie, nie dam Sygg: No, ale weź, jedna taka fajna miała mnie właśnie pocałować Ja: Taaaa, ty to lepiej znajdź prawdziwą dziewczyną, która będzie cię całować Sygg: Ale cham Ja: Żartuje tylko, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy 9 minut? Sygg: Spoko, wyrobimy się przed czasem Ja: Ej, nie mam zamiaru naginać rzeczywistości, bo tobie się nie chce wstać, dawaaaaaj Sygg: No dobra, ale wiesz, że to ty musisz się przygotować, a ja nie Ja: Tak? Moje oczko się zaświeciło i z prędkością prawdopodobnie większą od światła umyłem się, zjadłem śniadanie, drugie śniadanie, obiad i deser, a także ubrałem się w mój fajny płaszczyk sięgający mi za kolana. Ja: To idziemy Sygg: 3 sekundy? Słabiutko jak na ciebie Ja: Dobra, cicho, od teraz jestem normalny, nie mam żadnych mocy jasne? Sygg: Tak tak Wyszedłem sobie z domu. Nie chciałem się spóźnić. Zostało 8 minut, a ja Oka Feniksa nie chciałem użyć. Z drugiej strony do celu miałem dokładnie 32 kroki, więc się nie martwiłem. Dziś była kolej Mei, na sprawdzenie moich umiejętności w walce. W sumie mógłbym pójść na całość, ale sprzęt Sygga, jest zbyt niszczycielski, a mechtogan nie zna granic. Po za tym, Mei walczy dłużej ma pewnie jakieś asy, nie będę dawał z siebie wszystkiego. Szedłem sobie kiedy zobaczyłem uciekających ludzi. Złapałem jednego z nich . Ja: Hej, przed kim tak uciekasz? Koleś: T-t-t-t-t-tam są jakieś mutanty Wyrwał mi się z ręki, po czym biegł jeszcze szybciej. Ja: Mutanty mówisz Spojrzałem w stronę z której ci ludzie uciekali. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Rzeczywiście to nie byli ludzie, ale humanoidy, wiec mutatnami nie można ich nazwać, hmm..... coś w stylu impów, małych słabiutkich demonków, ale w sumie demony nie mają ciała, co to jest? Podszedłem do nich, a oni wyskoczyli do mnie z dosłownie psim pyskiem, by mnie zagryść, no cóż od razu wykorzystałem technikę Chu-kuk-doh i sprzedałem jednemu kopa w pysk. Szkoda, że akurat mieli pyski psów, ale cóż, nie mam zamiaru dać się zjeść. Zaczęli mnie otaczać, jako że znam się na walce z dużą ilością przeciwników, zacząłem biec by nie mogli mnie otoczyć, a końcu znalazłem zaułek, oparłem się o ścianę, nie mogli mnie otoczyć, mogli walczyć pojedynczo. Kiedy już nadchodziły zauważyłem, że coraz więcej wylatuje wysoko w powietrze, hmm.... pewnie ktoś używa ich jako worek treningowy, no więc ja zacząłem przerzucać te stworki, sprzedawać tyle kopniaków ile mogłem, aż dojżałem tą osobę, to Mei. Miałem przejście, poszedłem sobie i usiadłem na ławeczkę. Ludzie nagle wyszli popatrzeć co się dzieje, nagle podszedł do mnie jeden facet i mówi Facet: Hej człowieku, widziałem jak walczysz, czemu jej nie pomożesz? To przecież dziewczyna, mogą ją skrzywdzić. Ja: Taaaa, skrzywdzą ją tym, że są za słabi Ale zoabczyłem, że przychodzi sobie jakiś większy, silniejszy i strzelający piorunami. Ja: Ech.... no dobraaaaa Wstałem i pobiegłem w stronę giganta, ale on wzleciał w powietrze skrzydłami wyciągniętymi z nikąd, następnie podniósł rękę i otworzył się portal do którego wlazł, ze wszystkimi dziwolągami. Podszedłem do Mei Mei: Dzięki za zostawienie mnie z tym samą Dostałem mocnym ciosem w klatkę piersiową, dobrze że potrafię ignorować ból, pewnie bym się zwijał przez niego. Ja: Dobra to co idziemy? Mei: Ta chodźmy Poszedłem z Mei na kolejny trening, ale tymczasem. Mag Mel: Że co? Kayden, te twoje muciaki są zbyt niekompetentne, by zabić dwójkę ludzi Kayden: Kto ci mówił, że chcę ich zabić, zrobili to co mieli, dali znać że coś się zbliża, ale kto pomyśli, że zbliża się człowiek, skoro atakowały ich takie stwory? Mag Mel: Eh.... nie pojmuje cię, jeśli coś schrzanisz to ostro zapłacisz Kayden: Hehehehehe, dobra nie widzę przeszkód Mag Mel wkurzony, że Kayden się nie przestraszył odszedł robić haos bakugany. Kayden: Clay, kiedy skończycie przygotowania? Clay: Bakugan dla króla Zenohelda będzie gotowy jeszcze dziś, dla mnie za kilka, jakieś 2, góra 3 Kayden: Więc początkową fazę wykonamy bez ciebie, nie możemy tracić czasu Clay: To dobrze, mówiełem jestem naukowcem, nie wojownikiem. Kayden: Jeszcze się przekonasz, że wojownika masz w sobie większego niż myślisz Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz